goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Turns Her House Into Taco Bell
Leila turns her house into Taco Bell, gets her job' gets grounded, and her parents turned Taco Bell back into the house. (or in the Alternate Transcirpt, her parents get arrested.) Cast: Salli as Leila Paul as Dad Julie as Mom Duncan as Colgatepony234 Normal Transcript Leila: I hate my old house! Let's blow it up and turn it into Taco Bell! (She puts a bomb in her house) Leila: The bomb will explode in 3... 2... 1... (the bomb explodes, causing pieces of house to rain down everywhere) Leila: Now let's turn it into Taco Bell! (builds the Taco Bell) (the new Taco Bell has a colorful kitchen and a stylish dining room) Leila: Yes, a colorful kitchen, Now time to serve up some customers! (Colgatepony234 comes into Taco Bell) Leila: Hello and welcome to Taco Bell! What would you like to have? Colgatepony234: I would like 2 Cool Ranch Doritos Locos Tacos, a Volcano Nachos, 4 verde sauce packets, and a large Baja Blast. Leila: OK! That will be $7.34! Your food will arrive shortly! (Colgatepony234 waits for his food) Leila: Here is your food. Enjoy! Colgatepony234: Thanks! (He eats the food) (Leila's parents comes in) Leila: Uh oh! I'm gonna be in so trouble! Dad: (400% loud voice) LEILA, HOW DARE YOU TURN THE HOUSE INTO TACO BELL?! Mom: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded forever, now I'm putting you into the oven. Dad: (normal voice) Hey everyone, thanks for coming. (400% loud voice) GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!! (All the customers leave Taco Bell) (Leila's parents changes Taco Bell back into the house) Mom: Now stay in the oven forever!! Leila: (in the oven) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Help me! Help me! Let me out! Hey! Get me out of here! I'M DOOMED!!!!!!! Alternate Transcirpt Leila: I hate my old house! Let's blow it up and turn it into Taco Bell! (She puts a bomb in her house) Leila: The bomb will explode in 3... 2... 1... (the bomb explodes, causing pieces of house to rain down everywhere) Leila: Now let's turn it into Taco Bell! (builds the Taco Bell) (the new Taco Bell has a colorful kitchen and a stylish dining room) Leila: Yes, a colorful kitchen! (her parents come in) Dad: (500% loud voice) LEILA, WHY DID YOU CHANGE OUR HOUSE INTO TACO BELL? Mom: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 9 years, now go into the oven. Leila: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (Mom puts Leila in the oven. Cut to news reporter scene) News Reporter: Great news: New Taco Bell in town! Mom: No, there isn't. I put my daughter in the oven and grounded her. News Reporter: Security!!! Come in here right now! Police Officer: Come with me, Kimberly! You are under arrest for committing arson to a child! Get in the Police Bus now! (Police Officer drags Kimberly and Brian into a police bus that twists and turns everywhere) Police Officer: You two are staying there forever! I don't care if the bus crashes! Mom and Dad: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (Leila finally gets out of the oven) Leila: I'm free from the oven! Now time to serve up some customers! (Colgatepony234 comes into Taco Bell) Leila: Hello and welcome to Taco Bell! What would you like to have? Colgatepony234: I would like 2 Cool Ranch Doritos Locos Tacos, a Volcano Nachos, 4 verde sauce packets, and a large Baja Blast. Leila: OK! That will be $7.34! Your food will arrive shortly! (Colgatepony234 waits for his food) Leila: Here is your food. Enjoy! Colgatepony234: Thanks! (He eats the food) Epilogue. The restaurant did not close and was very successful. She later added a KFC, a Pizza Hut, and a drive thru. For more info go to LeilaTacoBellKFCPizzaHut.com. (this website is fake.) Good night and keep making animations! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Episodes Category:Leila